leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
安妮/背景故事
传说 In the time shortly before the League, there were those within the sinister city-state of Noxus who did not agree with the evils perpetrated by the Noxian High Command. The High Command had just put down a coup attempt from the self-proclaimed Crown Prince Raschallion, and a crack down on any form of dissent against the new government was underway. These political and social outcasts, known as the Grey Order, sought to leave their neighbors in peace as they pursued dark arcane knowledge. The leaders of this outcast society were a married couple: Gregori Hastur, the Grey Warlock, and his wife Amoline, the Shadow Witch. Together they led an exodus of magicians and other intelligentsia from Noxus, resettling their followers beyond the Great Barrier to the northern reaches of the unforgiving Voodoo Lands. Though survival was a challenge at times, the Grey Order's colony managed to thrive in a land where so many others would have failed. Years after the exodus, Gregori and Amoline had a child: Annie. Early on, Annie's parents knew there was something special about their daughter. At the age of two, Annie miraculously ensorcelled a shadow bear - a ferocious denizen of the petrified forests outside the colony - turning it into her pet. To this day she keeps her bear Tibbers by her side, often keeping him spellbound as a stuffed doll to be carried like a child's toy. The combination of Annie's lineage and the dark magic of her birthplace have given this little girl tremendous arcane power. It is this same girl who now finds herself as one of the most sought-after champions within the League of Legends - even by the city-state who would have exiled her parents had they not fled beforehand. 台词 ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development *''Annie has been designed by Ezreal (person) and Guinsoo. Annie OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Annie splash art Annie concept.jpg|Annie concept Previous Abilities Affinity.png|Affinity Kindle.png|Kindle GhastlyShield.jpg|'Ghastly Shield' (Active): Annie's ghostly guardians corporealize, protecting her from harm. The Latest Toy Craze in Valoran Has Arrived! Announcement made by Average Gatsby:The Latest Toy Craze in Valoran Has Arrived! Summoners! The latest toy craze is positively sweeping across Valoran, and it promises to be bigger by far than any we've ever seen before! Experts are predicting hysterics beyond Yordle-Patch Dolls, My Little Kog'maw, and even the infamous Tickle-Me Cho'gath! ''We're talking, of course, about the Reverse Annie Skin. If you've yet to purchase a bear suit and its Tibbers-sized accompaniment for your little one, we suggest you hurry off to the League of Legends Store while supplies last. After all, we've heard that bad things can happen when a Dark Child throws a temper tantrum! Patch history : ** Reactivating the ability while is active now allows you to control your pet, similar to Alt+Right Clicking. ** You will also see a self-only targeting particle when using this ability, depicting what command your pet is following. 'V1.0.0.139:' * Base health increased to 460 from 424. * mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : ** Fixed a bug where it was returning damage to turrets. ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 30. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 25. ** Armor and magic resist bonus increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 10/20/30/40/50. 'V1.0.0.138:' * now works like other charged passives; activating a spell with the stun no longer builds a charge, but the number of charges required to energize reduced to 4 from 5. 'V1.0.0.122:' * : ** Base damage reduced to 85/125/165/205/245 from 90/130/170/210/250. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. * : ** Base damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 85/135/185/235/285. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 0.8. 'V1.0.0.120:' * Fixed a bug where damage wouldn't trigger if the damage done to Annie was absorbed by other shields. 'V1.0.0.118b' * Reverted last patch's walking animation update. * : ** Base damage changed to 90/130/170/210/250 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.6. ** Damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 85/145/205/265/325. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 125/175/225 from 150/200/250. ** No longer gives experience on death. ** Gold bounty increased to 50 from 15. ** Tibber's health increased to 1200/1600/2000 from 1200 at all ranks. ** Now gains armor per rank: 30/50/70. ** Now gains magic resist per rank: 25/45/65. ** Lowered the duration to 45 seconds from 60 seconds. ** Area-of-effect burn damage is now 35 at all ranks from 40/60/80, but now has a 0.2 ability power ratio. 'V1.0.0.118:' * Walking animation has been updated. * Added a gray version of the charging icon for Annie's . 'V1.0.0.112:' * Classic Skin Splash Art updated. 'V1.0.0.111:' * Updated tooltips for Annie. 'V1.0.0.105:' * : tooltip cleaned up for clarity and included the damage values for Tibbers' area of effect damage. 'V1.0.0.100:' * Corrected the buff tooltip on so it correctly states that all attackers receive magic damage. 'V1.0.0.99:' * now reflects damage to all normal attacks instead of just melee attacks. 'V1.0.0.86:' * Fixed a bug where using after respawning would not trigger the counter. 'V1.0.0.79:' * : missile speed increased. 'V1.0.0.75:' * Fixed a bug that allowed Annie to double stun. 'V1.0.0.63:' * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 780. 'V0.9.25.34:' * : if Tibbers kills a sigil monster, Annie will now receive the sigil. * : spell projectile changed back to previous look. 'V0.9.25.24:' * : ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.5. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. 'V0.9.25.21:' * : AI improved to function better. 'V0.9.22.16:' * RENAMED to . 'V0.9.22.15:' * : area of effect on Tibbers' burning aura reduced to 350 from 400. * : base damage increased to 90/130/170/215/260 from 80/125/170/215/260. 'V0.9.22.7:' * Cast Range reduced from 650 to 600. 'V0.8.22.115:' * : Tibbers now dies after 60 seconds or when Annie dies. 'July 10, 2009 Patch:' *Attack speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * : damage reduced to 200/325/450 from 250/375/500. 'June 26, 2009 Patch:' * Attack Speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * : stun duration modified to 1.75 from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 sec. 'June 19, 2009 Patch:' * : cast range reduced to 700 from 800. 'June 12, 2009 Patch:' * Base damage increased to 49 from 40. 'May 15, 2009 Patch:' * Made new recommended items. 'April 25, 2009 Patch:' * Updated recommended items. 'Alpha Week 7:' * damage increased to 85/145/205/265/325 from 80/135/190/245/300. * damage increased to 250/375/500 from 200/325/450 * Ability power growth per level reduced to 0 from 6. * Fixed tooltip errors for Annie. 'Alpha Week 4:' * : ** Ability power ration increased to 0.2 from 0.15. ** Damage to attacker increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 10/20/30/40/50. 'Alpha Week 3:' * 's stun duration increased to 5 from 4. * : ** Base damage reduced to 80/125/170/215/260 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.75. 'Alpha Week 2:''' * Reduced attack damage and armor. * Fixed bug with Annie's attack timing. * Fixed a bug with Annie's Paranoia which caused her passive to not activate with some spells. * Fixed tooltip typos for , , . * Fixed tooltip functionality for . }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事